A vehicle may include a blind spot detection system comprised of two or more blind spot detection sensors for detecting whether objects are present within a blind spot area relative to the vehicle (e.g., a vehicle's left side and/or right side blind spot area). When one or more of the blind spot detection sensors positively detect an object within the blind spot area, a signal may be generated intended to warn a driver about the object within the blind spot area. In order to effectively operate such a blind spot detection system, the vehicle should have an accurate understanding of its own physical dimensions as well as the dimensions of its surrounding blind spot areas in order to effectively identify objects that may stray into the vehicle's blind spot areas.
However, when vehicles are modified to include available attachments, the blind zone of the overall vehicle system that includes the new attachment changes from the blind zone dimensions of the vehicle alone.